My Father, my son
by Sora Firestar
Summary: Sasuke is having old feelings about about a promise and Naruto is now his son.


My Father, my son

Sasuke was sleeping on his bed at one of the Akatsuki hideouts. He was dreaming about when he was little.

_**f**__**lashback**_

Sasuke's pov

I was sitting on a swing in the park when I noticed boy my age sitting under the slide. He looked like he was crying so I went over to him. I was correct, he was crying. I touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Who are you and why did you touch me?" he said queitly almost like he didn't want people to know he was there.

"ummm..." I studdered, "You looked sad so... wait why are you crying?"

"People..._sniff_...don't like me..._sniff..._and i'm all..._sniff..._alone." he said crying a little harder.

"So you don't have a family?" I said.

"Yeah..._sniff_ I don't..._sniff_ have one." he said quietly.

"I don't have one either." I said in the same quiet voice. He looked up at me for the first time. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue like the sea. He was wearing a blue shirt with an orange swirl on the front and bright orange shorts. At that moment I felt like I had to protect him.

_**Flashback end**_

I woke up with a cold sweat slipping down my forehead. I had forgotten about the promise I had made after he followed me home. I had promised to protect him from the world. Yet I had tried to kill him and now I'm going to kill him for something that will ruin the world. I'm a monster. I felt like naruto was my own son when I brought him home, and I was thinking about that.

"Sasuke. We're going to get nine tails so if you want to come then get out here." Tobi yelled up to my room.

"Tobi."

"Yeah Sasuke." he said.

"Is there a jutsu that can make a man revert physically and mentally back to when that man was a child?"

"Who did you have in mind Sasuke?" he said surprised.

"Naruto. I promised him I would take care of him forever when we were little. So is there something I could do?" I said, "I want to take him away from that horrible place he thinks is home."

"Look Sasuke just wait in your room and by tomorrow Naruto will be what you want." Tobi said sweetly. I ran upstair and waited for my little boy.

_**The next day**_

I woke up and went downstiar to get some food. Just then Tobi came in carring an orange blanket. He gave it to me and I looked inside. It was Naruto, and he looked about 3 years old. I smiled and hugged Tobi.

"Uzumaki's don't die when the Bijuu is extracted, we just did that a little while ago so he won't be up for about 4 days. His memories are clean so you can make him believe that your his father or brother or whatever. Have Kabuto give him an IV so he doesn't die of starvation." Tobi said kindly and then left.

I went to Kabuto's room and he got me and IV for Naruto. I brought Naruto to my room and got him situatied in the bed. I went downstairs for some food and then spend the rest of that day in my room watching my new son sleep peacefully. Him not knowing what was going on in the world around him, nor would it ever come close to him.

_**4 days later**_

I was sitting in a chair read one of my book that my brother got me when we were little. It was hard for me to read the book since my new son was always distracting me. Every move he made I would have to check if he ripped out his IV or woke up. Once he even fell out of the bed trying to find the fox doll plushie I had given him on our 2nd day together. He looked so beautiful sleeping in my shirt with his fox.

"Ngghhgh" I hear Naruto say. It looked like he was waking up. "Mmmmm...daddy?" I thought my heart had stopped. Did Naru-naru just say daddy? "Daddy I had a nightmare." Naruto was really calling me, Uchiha Sasuke, daddy.

"Naru sweetie come tell daddy about it kay." I said softly trying not to sound anger with him. He walked over to me and I picked him up and took out the IV. He looked so cute sitting on me hugging the fox tightly.

"It was really long," he started,"and there were people who were trying to kill me and..." I had figured out what he was talking about. His memories weren't completely gone from his mind. He was telling me about his life but he thought it was a dream. I sighed and picked him up in my arms after he was done talking and went downstairs to get some food. I heard a huge crash and saw Kakashi and Tobi fighting. I wanted to fight him but then I remembered who was in my arm. Naruto was grabbing onto my shirt tightly and trembleing. That was it.

"Kakashi stop fighting your scaring my son." I said loudly enough so they could hear me.

They stopped and Sakura ran to where Kakashi was standing. I walked down the rest of the stairs and went to the kitchen. Naruto had stopped trembling and was now smiling.

"Daddy are you the strongest person in the world?" he said excitedly, almost jumping out of my arms.

"Of course I am." I said proudly as I set him in the highchiar that Tobi had gotten for him.

"So how was Mr. Naruto's nap today?" Tobi said happily smiling at Naruto.

Just then Sakura and Kakashi walked in and stared at the boy they thought looked just like Naruto.(Stupid Sakura) Sakura walked over to me and was totally confused at the moment. She dragged him out of the kitchen and slammed him against a walk. Kakashi was behind her.

"Where's Naruto and how is that boy your son?" she said softly so as not to alarm my son.

"Naruto is my son. Tobi used a jutsu on him so he would go back to when he was little. I'm his father now. And you don't have to worry about Naruto dieing because he already had the Bijuu extracted." I explianed to them both.

Sakura let go of my shirt and went into the kitchen and sat down staring at Naruto. Kakashi was also sitting down but was intodunceing himself and Sakura to Naruto. After I set down Naruto's food Sakura spoke.

"So... do you like living here Naruto?" she said her voice cracking a little as she did.

"Ofcourse I do because I get to live with daddy!" naruto almost screamed.

Sakura smiled softly and asked me if there old friends could come and see it for themselves cause they probaly wouldn't believe her. I agree and Sakura left to go get them from the forest were they were waiting for them to come back with Naruto. She had explained and, as expected, they didn't believe her. When they got there, Naruto was on my chest getting a book read to him by me. They all came in and stared at Naruto who didn't notice them there. Naruto finally looked over to see all the people standing there. He went up to Hinata as she croched down so he could see her face. He smiled and went down the line. Kiba picked Naruto up since he was the last Naruto went to and started to talk to him. The rest were asking me questions about Naruto's well being. After their questions stopped I went over to Naruto and told him to get his jacket. He of course ran up the stairs to get it. I truned around and spoke.

"I'm going to take Naruto to see Tsunade so she believes it to. I'll tell you this. Naruto is the happiest he has ever been in his life and if you take him away from me you'll be sorry." I said with an anger monotone.

Naruto came bouncing down the stairs and ran to me. I pick him up and walked out of the hideout. The others followed after and Naruto fell asleep while we were going. When we got there the anbu spotted us. They came down from the trees and went up to us. They tried to take Naruto but Kakashi stopped them. We got to the Hokage's mansion and the anbu ushered us in. We were taken up to her office and she almost fell out of her chair when she saw me and Naruto.

"What did you do to Naruto?" she tried to say calmly.

"I didn't do anything but make my son happy." I said fully sure of myself.

"What jutsu did you use?" she asked.

"I didn't do it. I had asked Tobi to see if he could and he did. I'm equiped properly to take care of him which Sakura can bouch for. If you like we can even come live in the village, but I will not have Naruto taken away from me." I said fully confident.

"I'd like to take some tests to see if he's been taken care of properly." she said feeling better about it.

"Of course but I want to be with him in every test you do and he has already had Bijuu extracted." I explained.

She agreed and we left to get the tests taken. The first one was a rape kit which I protested completely. They found nothing of course. The next test was a reading from Ino's father, which shown that I was treating Naruto like a little prince. After all the tests were done I had Sakura watch Naruto as I went to get all of our stuff from the hideout which meant all the stuff Tobi bought for Naruto. I had to knock Tobi out with Kabuto's help to get everything. By morning I had all of our stuff at the Hokage mansion and had finally sat down when Naruto came into the room crying. I grabbed him and calmed him down. After that Sakura came in with a fox in her hand.

"What are you doing with that Sakura?" I asked quickly.

"Well, it was filthy so I washed it but Naruto started to cry when I gave it back to him." She said confused by Naruto's actions.

"He doesn't like people touching it execpt for me. Thank you for washing it though." I laughed slightly as she gave it to Naruto.

After that it was night and it was dinnertime. I went into the kitchen to find Sakura and Tsunade making ramen. They turned around and saw me and sat down. They gave Naruto and me the ramen and Naruto staired at it. They both stopped eating and looked at Naruto.

"Ummm... Sasuke. Why isn't he eating? It was his only food group before." Sakura said.

"He doesn't like it. He says it make him feel like he's eating himself." I said getting up to make Naruto something different.

They both staired at me in shock. I had finished making Naruto a stir fry and sat back down.

"So Naruto what do you want to be when you grow up?" Tsunade said wondering what else changed.

"A prostitute!" He said almost screaming.

I spit out my food and almost slapped him. The others did the same.

"NARUTO YOU WILL NOT BE DOING THAT WHEN YOU GROW UP! If you do I'll slap you upside the head." He started to cry and I just sat there. Sakura had fainted and Tsunade had gone to the bathroom.

"Naruto I don't want people touching my little prince like that so you can't do that. Understand." I said softly.

Naruto nodded and started to think about different things to do when he got older. He finished his food and most of it was on him. I took him to the bath house since Sakura was in the bath. We got there and Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were there. They looked at us and Kiba came up to us. He picked up Naruto and took him on his lap. Naruto was laughing and smiling as Kiba bounced him on his lap. I sat down next to them and smiled. Shikamaru came over to me.

"Seems like your taking good care of him." he said.

"Yeah plus Sakura hasn't left."

"She probable wants to be your wife still," he said, "so when is Naruto gonna enter the academy?"

"Never." I said boldly.

Kiba stopped bouncing and Naruto looked confused once again.

"I don't feel like dealing with losing him right now. Plus he didn't want to be a ninja. Tell them what you want to be when you grow up Naru-baby." I told him.

"I wanted to be a prostitute! But daddy said that he doesn't want someone touching me."

Everyone stared at Naru in shock. After the shock was gone Kiba got up and picked Naruto up and left saying that I should have some time alone. I sat in the bath and relaxed after an hour I got out and went to look for Naruto and Kiba. I found them coming out of the restroom. Naruto was sleeping in Kiba's arms. After I took Naruto home I tucked him in bed. When I was about to leave I heared something.

"Daddy I don't want to sleep hear. Can I sleep with you daddy?" Naruto said standing by his bed with his fox.

"Okay but just tonight kay."

He ran to me and I picked him up. We went to me bedroom and laid down.

"Daddy why can't we go home I don't like it here. I want to go home..._sniff sniff..." _said Naruto started to cry.

I comforted the boy and soon he fell asleep. I relized that he couldn't stay here. That night I took Naruto in my arms and left Konoha once again. I had left two bodies that Kabuto had made that looked just like me and Naruto. They were dead. When the others found us they'd think we had died from poision injections from the marks on our neck. We however where going back to our old house aka the Akatsuki hideout. When we made it there it was dawn. Naruto was still asleep and I had made the desion not to bring him back to Konoha. Instead we would leave for land hidden in the mist. I had changed both of our aprences so we wouldn't get recoized by anyone.

_**3 years later**_

"Naruto get in hear now." I screamed from the bathroom.

"Yes daddy did you need something from me." He siad slyly.

"Yeah you messed up the bathroom so clean it up now."

"But you said you would teach me how to breath fire." he wined

it had been 3 years since we had left everything and we were now in rock land. I was doing assaination jobs for hire and was teaching Naruto to be one to. No one had found us yet. We went back to our origional looks since it freaked Naruto out. Naruto was doing better then his academy days before and was smarter then before too. I was very proud of me son when he killed the man sent to assasinate us by himself. We had a very typical family life and Naruto had never been happier than he was now.


End file.
